A Magical Mystery 2
by artsygeek9796
Summary: Sequel to story of same name but without the 2. The twins and the crystal gems search for gem technology that entered Gravity Falls, however, it falls into the hands of an enemy.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Just wanted to inform you of certain things:

this takes place after "Jail Break" and around "Sock Opera"

Sorry to all those waited so long (too long) for this story. All your suggestions I will keep in mind while writing.

As always, please leave a review and enjoy!

* * *

Steven opened the screen door, humming happily at the memories of today's events. It started off with helping Ronaldo investigate the strange swirl patterns appearing on the sand, only to find that it was a prank from Lars. Then, Steven went to the car wash for a water hose fight with his dad, and won. And as the cherry on top of this perfect day sundae, he rode on Lion's back across the ocean.

Just as he opened the door to the temple, the voices of the crystal gems spoke out.

"Oh no, this is a disaster!" Pearl cried.

"Chill, Pearl," Amethyst said, rolling her eyes, "we can just go get it."

"Go get what?" Steven asked, alerting them of his presence, "what happened?"

"It seems that one of Peridot's droids managed to warp to another universe," Garnet explained, "We must go retrieve it."

"Pack your bags, Steven. Were going on a field trip!" Amethyst said as she lifted the human boy over her head.

"Wait! What universe did it go to?"

"Dipper's."

•••

"Hey bro, can I get you anything?" Mabel offered a small smile. After fighting off some angry elves in the rain, Dipper had caught a cold and was sent to bed by their great uncle.

"No," he said with a stuffed nose, "I can get it myself."

"But Grunkle Stan said he doesn't want you out of bed."

"He also said no more dressing up Soos in a bunny costume whenever he buys carrot cake from the grocery store."

"Aw, c'mon! That's hilarious!" Mabel argued. He rolled his eyes and jump off the bed, instantly falling to his knees from the sudden wave of dizziness.

"Bro, you okay?" Mabel asked, looking up from her knitting.

"Yeah, I-" He froze, spotting a dim light shining under Mabel's bunk. "Mabel, what's that glowing under your bed?"

She swung herself over the edge of the bed to get a peek at what Dipper saw. Indeed there was a light emitting from under the mattress, but what caused it?

She stretched her arm, feeling past the used shirts and stuffed animals she kept under the bed. Her hand felt warmth once she grasped the source of the light and pulled it out.

"It's the hologem Garnet gave us! It's glowing! What does it mean?"

"I don't know, but I think we should go to the warp pad," he answered, pushing himself up.

"Dipper, your sick! And it's still raining."

"But this could be an emergency."

There was no time to argue, at least not for Dipper. Dipper headed down the staircase while Mabel pulled on her yellow rain boots and ran after him. They reached the front door when they looked back to make sure their great uncle was still at the shop. Sure enough, he was scamming tourists with his latest attraction, the invisible alien mummy.

They hurried into the forest, the light drizzle hitting the tip of Mabel's kitten-themed umbrella. Dipper shivered slightly, regretting having only a vest and t-shirt on but this was important.

A month had passed since the warp incident. Sure, they had spoken to Steven from time to time via hologem. But never once has the orange gem flashed like that. It was as if they were sending them a signal of some kind. Whatever they were trying to tell them, he was going to find out. Garnet words echoed in his head.

 _"There will be a time where you will need our help, and we'll be there."_

 _Is that time now? And what do we need help with?_ Dipper groaned and brought his hand to his head.

"Your head hurts, Dip?"

"A little," he admitted, "c'mon, were almost there."

They reached the crystal warp pad, still covered in leaves as they left it.

"I don't understand. Isn't this where they want us to be?"

"Maybe the message is in morse code?" Mabel offered.

"Do you know morse code?"

"No..."

What are they trying to tell us? Just then the warp pad glowed white and a beam of light shone from it's platform. The light was stronger than Dipper remembered, burning into his eyes and sparking another headache to form.

Soon the light faded, revealing the crystal gems. Mabel was the first to react.

"Steven!" she shouted as she tackled him with a hug.

"Hi, Mabel," he said, squeezing her back, "It's great to see you too. Hey, Dipper. What are you guys doing in the woods?"

"What do you mean? We got your message."

"Message? We didn't send a message," Pearl said concerned.

"But the hologem was blinking, see?" Mabel said as she showed them the gem.

"It's detecting the presence of the droid," Garnet announced, "we must find it right away."

"A droid? What's going on?" Pearl kneeled down to the twins level.

"We recently came into contact with another gem: Peridot. However, she's not a good gem like us. We're not sure what she's planning, but from our past experience with our kind, it can't be good."

"We need to destroy that droid before she discovers this universe," Garnet said, clenching her fists, "I just hope no one from this planet has already seen it."

•••

 _The Pines family will pay for what they've done. No one defeats me like that. No one! I will get my hands on that journal, one way or another. And when I do..._

He paused, a smooth, green orb caught his eye. It sat in a puddle of rainwater.

 _What is that?_ He leaned closer to the orb when it suddenly sprouted legs and crawled. He looked closely at the orb. _There is powerful magic in this thing_ , he realized, chuckling to himself as a plan formed in his head.

 _Oh ho ho! Look out, Dipper Pines. I'm coming after you._


	2. Chapter 2

"We need to locate Peridot's droid," Garnet instructed, "Pearl, you and Amethyst go search the mountains. Steven, go with Mabel into town in case it wandered through there. Dipper, you're with me. We'll search through the forest."

"Mabel, keep that hologem with you. Steven's powers are still new to him so he can't sense other gems like we can," Pearl advised.

"Got it," she nodded.

"Ok, let's split up," the red gem commanded, and the six of them dispersed into the woods of Oregon.

•••

"Amethyst, can't you take a mission seriously for once?" Pearl scolded when the purple gem burrowed into the miles of snow.

"We're looking for a walking green robot in a field of snow. This is easy," Amethyst said, shaking a few flakes of her wild mane, "What's the big rush?"

"If we don't find it soon, the gems from the home world will try to come to this planet. It'll be Jasper in beach city all over again."

"Oh, right," Amethyst mumbled, recalling what happened when they landed. How Jasper separated the gems that formed their mighty leader. How she insulted each of them and locked them up. That part always confused her. She understood why Jasper spoke that way to Garnet and her, the fusion and the man-made gem, but Pearl? Strong, strategical, graceful, perfect Pearl? "Hey Pearl? What did she mean when she called you a defective pearl?"

From behind, she could see the white gem stiffen, a shiver traveling up her spine. "...I don't want to talk about it..."

•••

"Wow, so this is Gravity Falls." Steven awed, watching the various townspeople pass by as they walked in and out of log cabin-styled shops and businesses.

"Yep, Gravity Falls: where mysterious creatures roam about and it's legal to marry a woodpecker."

"What?!" Steven cried.

"Their laws, not mine." she said, shrugging. They continued wandering through town, their search yet to be fruitful. "So what have you been up to?"

"I've gotten better at controlling my powers. Now I can summon a weapon just like the other gems, a shield. Oh, I can even fuse!"

"Fuse?"

"Oh, see gems have the ability to form together into new gems."

"That's so cool! You can fuse with Garnet and Amethyst and Pearl now?" She asked, jumping with excitement.

"Oh no, I can only fuse with humans. Me and Connie fused together, and we went swimming and dancing-"

"Connie?"

"That's right, you haven't met her. She's my friend back in Beach City. She's awesome, you'd like her."

Mabel smiled back nervously. Never once did Steven mention her name before when they talked on the hologem. _Could it be he found someone else to hang out with since I left?_

But how could this be? Hadn't the time they spent together meant something? They were perfect for each other. Everything she was was like reflection in a mirror when she looked into his starlit eyes. He laughed when she laughed, he smiled when she smiled, he felt sad when she did. And it was all genuine. Not like all the other boys she had fallen for. The frauds, the complicated drama, the heartbreak. Steven was as real as her feelings for him. Was it not the same for Steven?

"Hey Mabel," he said, waking her from her thoughts, "My gut's telling we should check the diner."

She grinned her troubles away. "So's mine. It's telling me they might be behind the pies in the display case."

•••

"So, what does it do?" Dipper asked, breathless. He had a hard time catching up with Garnet's fast strides in his condition.

"Peridot was using it to study the elements of our planet until we stopped her. She must've managed to send one through the warp pad when we crashed her ship."

"What do they want with us?"

"Doesn't matter, we'll stop them before they come to your planet." She stopped to check back at the boy, who had stopped walking and was now coughing into his fist.

"We can slow down if you need to."

He waved it off. "N-no, I'll be fine. It's just a cold."

"I don't know much about human illness, but Steven had a cold once. He required rest and fluids, according to the medical books Pearl read. Is it the same for your world?"

"Yeah," he sniffed. He was startled when Garnet lifted him and began to carry him in her arms. He face flushed red with embarrassment.

"W-what are you..."

"You're not feeling well. You need to rest."

"N-no...it's okay..." he said between coughs. _Put me down! Why does everyone treat me like a child? I'm nearly thirteen!_

Suddenly there was a rustle echoing in the dark forest.

"Did you hear that?" he asked. The noise grew closer, and popped up from the leaves-

"Pearl," Dipper croaked in a high pitch. The slender gem appeared from the bushes, along with a walking snowman.

"The mountains are clear of any signs of gem technology."

"I swam in some snow," Amethyst said before shaking the snow off her.

Mabel and Steven appeared afterwards.

"It wasn't in town either." Steven said.

"That droid is on this planet," Garnet said, "I'm sure of it."

"It's getting late," Mabel said, looking up at the pale moonlit sky, "hey, why don't you guys come with us to the mystery shack for the night? It'll be fun!"

Pearl smiled nervously. "As nice of you to invite us to your...shack, we really should go b-"

"Lead the way."

"Garnet," Pearl whined slightly.

"We cannot leave without destroying that droid. It's our responsibility to protect humanity, in our world and others."

"Fine..." Pearl grumbled.

"It's settled then Let's go!"

•••

"Wendy, Soos, have any of you seen the kids?" Grunkle Stan asked his two employees once the last of the tourists left for the day.

"Nope," Wendy said, not looking up from her magazine.

"Sorry, Mr. Pines. Haven't seen them since this morning." Soos said, looking up from the floor he was sweeping.

"Ugh, I should've known Dipper would try and sneak out of the house."

Just then, the twins opened the door the lead into the living room.

"There you two are. Where have you..." He trailed off after seeing the group that followed his niece and nephew.

"Greetings, elderly human," the pale slender one with the large stone on her forehead said. The purple curvy one waved while the tall red one just stood there.

"Who, or what, are they?"

"They're the crystal gems," Mabel introduced, "this is Amethyst, Garnet, Pearl and Steven."

"Sup," Amethyst nodded.

"Hi there, I'm Soos," the handyman greeted, "over there is Wendy and this is St-"

"Don't tell these strangers my name! For all we known they could be cops from a foreign country."

"What country could they possibly come from?" Dipper asked, his eyebrows arched towards his paranoid relative.

"Let's just say I've done a lot of illegal things in strange places...which reminds me, if you kids ever to go to Tibet, don't tell them your name is Pines."

"Why?" he asked. But Garnet spoke up.

"We are from another universe. We are magical beings in search of technology from our world that came to this planet."

"...uh huh," Grunkle Stan mumbled skeptically. _Should I call the police? I can't believe I'm actually thinking of contacting law enforcement. Usually I'm on the other side of situations involving cops._

"Grunkle Stan, can they stay with us?"

"Uhh..." he was unsure of the strange women and kid in front of him. He was someone who couldn't trust others. After all, he himself was someone he wouldn't trust.

"Uh, Stan? The cart's busted again," Wendy called from the screen door.

"Again? How much glue do I have to put to stop the oil from leaking?"

"I could be of assistance," Pearl offered, "I have spent some time studying human technology while on earth. Perhaps I might be able to fix it?"

"How much will this cost me?" Stan asked, his eyes narrowing.

"I have no use for human money."

"I like the sound of that! If you can fix that old thing, I'll let you all stay here."

"Got any food here?" Amethyst said bored, looking around the place.

"There's a vending machine in the back," Soos answered, "though I ate all 27 candy bars in like five minutes."

"Dude, I can eat that many in only two."

"You're on," Soos challenged as they left the room.

"That's coming out of your paycheck!" Stan called out. He turned towards Pearl. "You, I'll show you the cart. Dipper, get back into bed before I lock you in there."

Dipper sighed. He felt fine despite not being able to breathe through his nose. He trudged up the stairs.

"Come on, Steven. I'll make you some of my famous Mabel juice," the preteen girl said as she ushered the half gem into the kitchen.

Wendy looked up at the quiet gem in futuristic shades. "So...do aliens like hanging around junkyards?"

Garnet shrugged and followed Wendy out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Dipper flopped onto his bed, waiting for the lightheaded feeling to go away. _Ugh, as if having a headache, a stuffy nose, and a sore throat wasn't enough torture._

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," he moaned.

Peeking out was a mess of black curls and curious eyes peering at the bedridden boy.

"Mabel told me you were upstairs. Are you feeling okay?"

"Just tired. Where's my she?"

"She's making you soup in the kitchen."

"Oh no," Dipper gulped, "the last time she tried cooking something, I found confetti in her lasagna."

Steven laughed. "That sounds like fun."

"Picking shiny paper out of your teeth for a week is not fun," he said, rolling his eyes, but smiled nonetheless.

Just then, Mabel appeared.

"Dipper! I made soup!" she called out, placing the bowl in front of him.

"There better not be anything plastic in here," he muttered as he lifted the spoon to his lips.

"You dare question my culinary magic?" she asked dramatically, "I'll have you know there is nothing inedible in your soup."

"Augh, Mabel! Why is there yarn in here?!" he choked.

"Bon appetite," she said as she skipped out the door.

Putting the bowl on the nightstand, he slouched back, a few coughs escaping him. _Where could that orb be? Better yet, where is it going?_

"What are you thinking?" Steven said, bringing Dipper back to the real world.

"I was wondering where that orb could've gone. Back on your world, what were those orbs up to?"

"They simply traveled through the warp streams to other worlds to repair communication hubs. But your planet doesn't have those."

"Maybe it's looking for something similar to that..." Dipper considered.

"Like what?"

"I don't know, maybe a cell tower? But the only one near here doesn't work."

"But Peridot knows how to fix things. She might be planning to come here after all!"

"Them what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Dipper said, sliding off the bed. He swayed for a moment, but managed to stay on two feet.

"But didn't your uncle said you had to stay here?" Steven asked.

"Steven, this town could be in danger. I'm not going to sit here and let it happen."

The half-gem nodded. He could relate to the determination Dipper had for protecting his home. "How are we going to sneak out of here?" he said in a low voice.

"Leave that to me."

•••

"Cough it up, big guy," Amethyst said as she held up her hand for Soos to put money in.

"Alright, you win fair and square…..I think. Does being an alien give you an unfair advantage?" She shrugged, grabbing the cash.

They walked into the living room area, where Mabel was knitting an olive-colored hipster owl sweater to wear. "Hey guys, what's the score?"

"12 peanut butter bars, 38 fudge drops, and 35 gummy snakes against her 20 peanut butter bars, 60 fudge drops, and 36 gummy snakes."

"Oh snap, Waddles. Guess you won our little bet," she giggled. Waddles simply rolled over and snorted.

"Hey man, if it's any consolation, you're probably the only human who was an actual challenge for me," the purple gem said, hopping over to the couch.

"Really? Sweet!" he cheered, pumping his fist in the air.

"...and so after readjusting the valve in the motor, the oil will no longer leak out of the pipe," Pearl explained to the old man.

"Lady, you lost me after laser."

"I never said that."

"Uhhh….hey, Mabel," he said, escaping Pearl, "move over, baby wrestling is on."

"Wait, there's an actual show like that here?!" Amethyst asked excitedly.

"How barbaric!" Pearl gasped.

"Relax lady, no one really gets hurt in these fights. Hey, where's the red one of you guys?"

As if on cue, Garnet came in from the front door.

"How was interacting with the adolescent humans?" Pearl asked.

"They cheered whenever I punched a car," she stated casually.

"Garnet, check this out," Amethyst called from the couch, "human babies fighting."

Unamused, she asked, "where's Steven?"

"Upstairs, I'll go get him," Mabel offered, running up to her and Dipper's room.

She had left them alone for a while so they could have their boy talks, but now she really wanted to play with Steven. After all, she had to remind him what a fun girl she is. _Whoever this Connie is, she's no match for Mabel_ , she thought confidently.

She knocked on the door, waiting for a response. When there wasn't an answer, she entered the room, finding it empty of human boys.

"Dipper? Steven?" she called out, thinking they were hiding somewhere, ready to tackle her with a tickle fight. But no one popped up. She came across a letter on the nightstand by Dipper's bed, addressed to her.

 _Dear Mabel,_

 _If you find this note, it means we figured out where Peridot's droid is heading to and went looking for it on our own. Please don't tell your uncle we snuck out the house, Dipper doesn't want him to know he snuck out of the house again. We'll be back soon._

 _Steven_

 _P.S. We borrowed your grappling hook._

•••

Dipper and Steven made it to the old cell tower. There it stood in it's rusted iron frames, surrounded by hundreds of trees as if to remind the boys that they were all alone in the darkness of night..

"I don't see it," Steven said, circling the tower for signs of the little green bot.

"It could be on it's way here," Dipper mumbled, shivering. _I should've brought a jacket. The woods are always cooler at night._

"Maybe we should head back, who knows how long we'd have to wait. And you look really cold," he added in concern.

"I'm fine," he brushed it off, sitting on the damp ground. Steven joins him, staring at his feet before he suddenly tells him what's on his mind.

"Hey, have you noticed something different about Mabel?"

"What do you mean?" he mumbled sniffly.

"She's been acting differently around me. She keeps bringing up the time you guys came to Beach City and all the fun we had. And she asks a lot of questions about my friend Connie..."

"I-I'm sure she's just excited to see you again," he rushes out an answer before sneezing.

"Bless you. Hey, you almost sound like the neighborhood cat Lion hangs with!"

 _Why does everyone say that?!_

"Well, well. Look what I've found," a voice announced, causing the boys to scramble to their feet.

The wind blew furiously past them, towards the dark figure. They found the orb in his hands, glowing a dull green light in his face, enough to give away his identity.

"Dipper, who is that?" Steven asked nervously. Dipper frowned, recognizing his enemy.

"Bill Cipher."


End file.
